Not So Best Laid Plans
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Oneshot done for BonnieNuit, Xigbar x Roxas AND one-sided Luxord x Roxas, Rated M


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) This wonderful oneshot is for Bonnie Nuit. I hope you don't mind, but I ended up not having them pretend to be muggers, I don't know I just couldn't really fit it into the story? But I finished this story anyways!

Pairing: Luxord/Roxas Xigbar/Roxas

Setting: AU modern world

POV: Third person

Anyways, this isn't my normal pairing but it was interesting to write otherwise, Xigbar and Luxord and very handsome men! lol anyone else agree with me? I think Xigbar's scar is very, manly! haha :) enjoy peeps!

* * *

Roxas flinched as the plate hit the floor, thousands of ceramic pieces skittered across the floor and his heart stopped for the briefest of seconds. It had slipped from his boyfriend's hands as he tried to do who know what with it in his drunken state. It was happening, again, that British brute was drunk and whining about the blonde not putting out more then a hand job or blow job. Roxas frowned as he slowly moved to the other side of the island in the kitchen. Luxord stared at the floor then looked straight at him, his eyes didn't focus like they should have and his steps were far from graceful.

"Come on Roxas, lets do it."

"No!"

"Why baby? Aren't I hot enough?"

"I already told you why."

Roxas stepped back, he could smell the beer on Luxord's breath, he wrinkled his nose and hoped to escape to the living room. He didn't really want to have sex with the man, things were already going down hill with them, and he didn't need sex to weigh on his consciousness. He had done it before in a different relationship and it didn't end well, the man got attached and Roxas had to practically get a restraining order to keep the crazy man away.

"Then lets go get some E or something, it'll put you in the mood! It'll be a blast!" Luxord laughed as he drunkenly chased Roxas through the living room, it was like a game now.

"You're drunk Lux, why don't you go take a shower or something."

"Baaby! Come on," Luxord sped up as Roxas disappeared into the hallway.

The short haired blonde heard the door slam to their bedroom and he almost tripped over his feet. He ran to the door and tried the handle, locked. His anger built and he couldn't quite comprehend why Roxas would be trying to keep him away.

"Roxas! Open the door!"

The younger blonde crossed his arms and stalked over to their shared bed. Falling face first into the sheets he wanted the man to go away. Sure, they had taken a big step by moving in with each other, he just didn't think it meant that they were read for sex. Luxord seemed to think otherwise. Pressing his face into the sheets he tried to drown out his boyfriend with the sound of his breathing. Things were getting worse now that Luxord had resorted to going out and drinking with the boys, which meant every other night he came home plastered and horny. Dragging a pillow over, Roxas stuffed it over his head and waited for his boyfriend to retreat to the couch or the spare bedroom which ever the man was able to stumble to.

It was at least five minutes of pounding and yelling before Roxas was blessed with sweet silence. Rolling onto his back Roxas fought the tears that wanted to break free ever since they moved in together. It was like a vicious circle he desperately wanted to run away from, he loved Luxord, but he just wasn't too sure now. Closing his eyes Roxas didn't bother getting up to brush his teeth or change, he didn't have the energy to do it.

Morning started the same like always, a couple knocks on the bedroom door and Roxas opened his eyes. Now it was time for Luxord to apologize and say he didn't mean it, the short blonde knew if he didn't do something different, his relationship with Luxord was going to be nothing but the same. Getting up he obliged the man by unlocking the door and peeking out. Luxord looked tired, bags under his eyes, his eyes bloodshot and the lingering smell of alcohol on him still.

"Roxas, I'm sorry baby."

"I know," he whispered and opened the door. Roxas let the man cup his face, the same, sweet kisses that were marred by the taste of beer. Always the same.

* * *

Luxord sat quietly at the bar, he was more than a little buzzed, they had been doing so well he thought. It was a week this time of him being able to resist asking Roxas, but he did it anyway. The blonde got angry at him and stormed off to friends house that night, leaving him alone and ready to tear the house up. So he did the next best thing, he was going to drink his anger away. A large body sat down next to him and spoke.

"Hey Lux, you look like you've had a rough day."

"I'm not in the mood Xigbar," he growled taking another swig of his beer.

Xigbar leaned forward on his elbows to look at his friend's face, "Come on."

Luxord sighed heavily, and wiped a hand over his face, "I can't get Roxas to have sex with me."

Xigbar hummed a little and took a drink, Roxas, he liked the blonde, a lot. He had met Roxas about a year ago through Luxord, the two had apparently met while at a college sports function. The scarred man certainly enjoyed see Roxas, the boy had a wonderful humor and a hot body to boot. Luxord was a lucky man, but he didn't seem to see it, he only tried to pressure Roxas into having sex.

"Why is it so important," Xigbar asked quietly.

"Because Xig, have you seen him? He's absolutely beautiful!"

Don't I know it, Xigbar thought to himself.

"You're going to push him away if you keep pressuring him."

Luxord glared at Xigbar, he tried to stare the man in the eyes, but forgot about grey haired man's eye patch and he failed. Instead he looked to his beer and groaned, "I want him Xig, so much. I think I just have to take him for myself. "

Xigbar stopped mid drink, "What?"

Luxord sat up straight a strange and crazed look in his eyes as he pegged Xigbar with a stare, "Come on, you're driving."

"Wh-what!"

Xigbar got up and followed after, he had a feeling in his gut he wasn't going to like what they were doing, but he couldn't let the man go careening off the side of the road and kill himself.

"Hey Cid, I'm leaving my car here," Xigbar called back to the bartender who only grunted and turned to attend to a customer.

Luxord tossed Xigbar the keys and the taller of the two unlocked the car, "Where are we going?"

"My place."

Xigbar grimaced and started the car, pulling away from the tavern and onto the street, he hoped the two beers he had wouldn't effect him too bad. He wasn't a big guy like his friend Lexaeus, but he could hold his alcohol, he liked to think. They arrived at the apartment and Luxord told him to wait as he took the keys and charged into the house. Xigbar waited a good 15 minutes before the short haired blonde finally came out, a few things clutched in his hands. Stumbling into the car he practically shoved the keys into Xigbar's face and told him to drive.

Xigbar tried to question what he had been doing, but the man was more insistent on giving him directions on where to go. They arrived in a neighborhood he didn't recognize and Luxord told him to stopped in front of a small white house. Luxord a tossed a black something to him and ordered he put it on, the man barged out of the car and pulled another something on his own face. Upon further inspection he found it to be a large black hat cut up to have two eye holes and a mouth hole. His stomach dropped in an instant and his head snapped up to the house. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he saw someone open the door and Luxord take a big swing to knock the person out.

"Aw jeez Luxord," he whispered and watched in quiet horror as Luxord wrangled another person.

They put up a fight but Luxord had rope and was wrestling the person down and tying them up. Xigbar had a sneaking suspicion that Luxord was in the process of kidnapping his own boyfriend. Luxord had the courtesy to shut the door as he tossed the person onto his shoulder and started heading for the car. Xigbar wanted badly to press the gas and peel out of there as fast as he could, but he couldn't leave Roxas alone and in the clutches of a half drunk Luxord. The man opened the back door and tossed Roxas in, slamming it shut he took his place next to Xigbar, whispering for him to drive. Swallowing thickly he stepped on the gas and pulled away from the house, hoping the person in side was okay.

"Where?" he hissed as Luxord was reaching back to shove something over Roxas' golden locks.

They continued on with Luxord pointing directions, Roxas screaming in the back, Xigbar felt as though his hands were going to slip from the wheel he was sweating so much. He had tried to tell Luxord it was a bad idea but the man merely shushed him and gave directions. Xigbar could feel his heart hurt as Luxord told him to stop and park the car. The man got out and dragged Roxas screaming from the backseat. He didn't like the part of town they were in, it was dark, barely any streetlamps and Luxord was currently hauling the boy off to an alleyway to do god knows what to the poor male. His heart pounded and drowned out whatever radio station was playing quietly, his moral conscious was warring inside him. It was wasn't his business, he liked Roxas, Luxord was his good friend, he really liked Roxas, Luxord was making a bad mistake. He loved Roxas.

Xigbar swung the car door open and let it fall shut as he headed for the alleyway, he couldn't let his friend do that to Roxas, or whatever he planned to do to Roxas. The cold air stung his lungs as he breathed deeply, trying to keep himself calm as he rounded the corner of the two buildings. He didn't want to be the bad guy, but he also wanted to be the chivalrous to save Roxas. Xigbar could barely make out the two scuffling in the back of the alleyway, Luxord spouting obscenities and yelling for the blonde to hold still. Roxas screamed and cried and Luxord merely ignored it as he tried to tug the male's pants off. Xigbar could have cried right there, his best friend was trying to rape such an innocent and wonderful person. Charging in he hurried down the alleyway and placed both hands on Luxord's shoulders, he yanked hard and pulled the man from Roxas's struggling form. The man yelled and Xigbar dragged him thrashing from the alleyway and threw him into the car.

"What the fuck," the brit yelled as Xigbar put the key into the ignition.

"Shut up," he growled, his voice deep and commanding.

The blonde stopped and looked up at him. Xigbar glared, his eyes glinted dangerously in the light of the dashboard and he turned the key. "I suggest you go home and think about what you were just about to do."

Xigbar slammed the door shut and walked away from the car. He swore if the man came out of the car her was going to punch the living daylights out of him. As he entered the alleyway he heard the car pass and hoped Luxord was okay too drive. His heart was crushed more and more as he walked toward the shivering Roxas, he pulled the mask off and threw it aside. The male lay on his side, tied around his torso and legs, his face covered with a mask of some sort. Xigbar felt his heart break as he knelt next to the blonde.

"Roxas," he whispered and cringed as the male visibly twitched.

"Who are you?"

Xigbar could hear the shaking in his voice and reached over and pulled the hood off, Roxas shook his head and looked up, he squinted and blinked but couldn't see in the dark. "You might remember me, I'm Xigbar."

He started to work at Roxas's binds and pulled them off, the blonde sat up, "You're Luxord's friend."

"Yeah, you okay?"

He watched as Roxas shuffled with his pants, straightening and he stood up. Xigbar joined him and placed a hand on his shoulder and steered out of the dark alleyway and to the street that was no better. The blonde was so small compared to him, his shoulder lithe and Xigbar was thankful he was there, there was no way Roxas could have held Luxord off if he had gotten free.

"So, were you with Luxord?"

Xigbar grimaced and sighed, "Yeah, but I tried to stop him."

"But you pulled him off me right?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Xigbar."

Xigbar stopped and looked at the blonde, Roxas stopped beside him. The man frowned and ran a hand through his hair and down his pony tail, he felt as though Roxas shouldn't be thanking him. He wanted to take Roxas in his arms and hold him close, he wanted to kiss and tell the blonde that everything was going to be okay, but it just didn't feel right for him to jump the gun and do that. So he just smiled and nodded and then continued on. Things were silent between them before Roxas finally spoke up.

"How did you get that scar?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we have a long way to go before we reach my place."

* * *

Roxas sat quietly in a small café, it was about 2 months after he saw Luxord. He threw the man out and told him never to come around again or he would bring him to court for what he had done. It was mid afternoon and Roxas was meeting Xigbar, they had kept in touch since that night. The little blonde enjoyed talking with the grey haired man on their way home and was happy he stuck around while he threw Luxord out. He smiled as Xigbar walked into the café and came over to sit next to him at the window seats, there was something about the man that had Roxas coming back. The man paid attention, he listened and contributed to the conversation, the blonde found himself, in a weird turn of events falling for the man. He had forgiven Xigbar a long time ago for helping Luxord, the man had saved him from a potentially traumatizing event. Roxas smiled as Xigbar sat down and turned toward him.

"So Roxas, how are you?"

The blonde smiled, "Cut the formalities,"

Xigbar raised an eyebrow and a smile edged at the scared side of his face. "Okay then."

"I want to ask you something," the blonde pegged him with a confident stare.

"What?"

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

Xigbar sat quiet for a moment, the blonde was asking him out on a date! Of all things he could grace him with, a date! A smile crossed his lips before he could even stop to think that the blonde used to be his best friends boyfriend.

"Sure, when are you free?"

Roxas smiled, "Tonight."

The dark haired man chuckled softly, "Alright Roxas, tonight, I'll come by your place and pick you up."

The blonde gasped as Xigbar tossed him into the bed, he giggled a little too as the man smirked and winked at him. Their night together consisted of a movie and dinner and Roxas inviting the man up to his room. Xigbar slunk over, shedding his button up shirt and tossing it to the floor. Roxas examined the man's toned chest, various scars on his skin and smiled when the men crawled onto the bed to him. Xigbar leaned down to crush his lips to Roxas', his hands explored and pulled the blonde's shirt off, he kissed the male's cheek and sucked along his neck. He was in heaven, the beautiful expanse of skin below him was ready and unbuttoned his jeans and Xigbar started working at his own, the blonde dug around a moment in his pockets before pulling out a few small square shaped wrapper.

"Pick your size," the blonde gave a breathy laugh.

Xigbar smiled deviously and grabbed them from the blonde. He inspected the condoms before picking one that was flamboyantly pink and ripped it open. Roxas pulled his pants the rest of the way off and started at Xigbar's. The taller of the two threw the other packages to the bed and moaned softly as Roxas' hands gripped his erection. Xigbar dug a hand through the male's hair and pulled up him to kiss deeply as he slid the condom onto his hard member. He pushed Roxas back gently and pulled his pants all the way off, he clutched the blonde's ass, it filled his hands warm and soft.

"Ready?" he asked.

The blonde nodded and mentally prepared himself as he felt the tip of Xigbar's penis vying for entrance. Xigbar leaned over and kissed the male hard as he pushed in. He wasn't sure if he could believe this was real, watching Roxas beneath him, moaning gently. His thoughts were torn between the Roxas beneath him, clutching to his shoulders, kissing him passionately, and back in the alleyway. His mind was slowly being focused on the pooling pleasure ready to burst from his groin.

Together they moved as one, Roxas let himself disappear in the waves of delicious friction that sent his nerves on fire and his body heating up so fast he thought he might actually combust. He completely forgot about everything and everything was right at those moments. He moaned loudly, his hands diving into Xigbar's hair, undoing the mans hair band and he shivered as black and grey strands fell down to caress his chest. It felt soft as silk Roxas opened his eyes to see the man above him, moaning as he moved. Xigbar grunted softly as he thrust deeper, it wasn't often he had his hair down, it was thick with layers but he refused to chop it all the way off, he liked the streaks of grey he had and didn't even think about dying them. Roxas' finger delved into his hair, tugging gently and he closed his eyes, yes, it felt amazing to have those thing fingers tunnel through is locks.

Roxas could feel the man's thrust become more urgent and wanton, Xigbar was already hitting his prostate and sending flares of pleasure through his body to the tip of his erection and he gasped loudly as one particular thrust hit it just the right way. His hands fisted in silken strands and he moaned aloud as he came, his body tensing as release came so quickly to him. Xigbar groaned loudly at the sight of the blonde's face stuck in euphoria and desire. He thrust hard, gripping tightly to the boy's slender hips and he bucked his hips and came with such all encompassing pleasure he lost all trains of thought.

Roxas moaned softly, letting his hands drop from Xigbar's hair, he hoped he hadn't hurt the man, but at the moment he could care less as he wallowed in the satisfaction of being fucked the right way. Xigbar pulled out and leaned over the blonde on his elbows, he languidly kissed Roxas, using tongue to explore the male's mouth reached up with one hand to draw it through Xigbar's disheveled hair, it slipped through his fingers like water and Roxas relished in the wonderful feeling.

"Hey Xigbar," he was able to manage a whisper before sleep tried to take him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna date?"

Xigbar hid his smile, but it faded slightly as his thoughts turned toward that dark alleyway. It was always there it seemed, in the back of his mind, haunting him of what could have happened if he didn't stop it. He wanted to protect the little blonde for as long as he could.

"I would love to Roxas."

He loved Roxas and he hoped that, that love would someday smother all the guilty feelings he had.

* * *

P.S. Roxas knew it was Luxord without Xigbar having to say anything because I implied that Luxord was talking, so Roxas was able to recognized the man's accent and such. Hope that clears up any misunderstanding.


End file.
